


Pictures of you

by flavialikestodraw, Potix



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2016 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2016, Sherlolly Week 2016, Sherlolly au, Uni!lock, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavialikestodraw/pseuds/flavialikestodraw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potix/pseuds/Potix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2016. Day Five, March 10. Non-canon/ Headcanon: “Teen!lock or Uni!lock”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flavialikestodraw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavialikestodraw/gifts).



> Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat, Mark Gatiss own Sherlock and his realm. I just own my computer,my version of Openoffice, and my sick fantasies. English is not my native language, and this story is un-betaed, so please forgive the mistakes and the typos.

“I can’t believe twenty years had passed since we took this photo…”, Molly said, her fingertips caressing the faces on the picture. Her dreamy smile told him that her mind had already taken her on a stroll down memory lane, so he decided to go with her.

**_Twenty years before_ **

“Come on, Mr. Grumpy! Move that fantastic arse of yours, and take a photo of Molly and me! Even better, put on the self-timer and take a picture with us!”. Victor’s cheerful attitude gave him a headache, but Sherlock knew better than anyone else that his best friend could be rather persistent, when he wanted something. And right now he wanted to immortalize this stupid moment, it seemed.

He put on the self-timer, and reached Victor and his girlfriend, Molly. She was quite tolerable, Sherlock thought. Maybe not quite as alluring as Victor’s ex, but surely smarter. Well, to say the truth, she was really clever… And quite sweet too. And she smelled of cinnamon and apple, and the way her eyes brightened when she smiled…

 _Oh, God, Sherlock, don’t tell me you’re falling in love with your best friend’s girlfriend!_ _I thought you were listening when I told you how love is a disadvantage..._ As usual when it had to scold him, his mind chose to sue his brother’s Mycroft voice to reprimand him.

He decided to ignore the way Molly was smiling at him, and Victor’s hand on his shoulder. As soon as the flash went off, he sprinted away, not stopping until his friends stopped to call his name.

Molly’s voice brought him back to reality. “I miss him… Especially today. Thanks to him, I meet you… My future husband.” Her gaze fell to the engagement ring he had put on her finger just that day.

Sherlock nodded, taking one last look at the picture. Victors’ smile seemed to grew larger, but he knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him. When he had left rehab, one year after graduation, his parents told him that his best friend was dead. A car accident, just the day before his discharge from the clinic. Everyone was afraid he would relapse, but he knew that Victor would be disappointed, and angry at him, for using his demise as an excuse to fall back into his addiction. So he didn’t, and on his grave, he vowed to do his best to be the man Victor wanted him to be. And at the funeral, after many years, he met Molly again.

“Well, it only took me twenty years to finally propose… But you’re right, I miss him too.” He raised his glass, and waited until Molly did the same.

“We miss you, and we wish you were here with us. Thank you, Victor Trevor.”


End file.
